Weapons of mass destruction
sister:Beasts of Mass destruction///Powerful characters The Thunderbolt, also called the "Lightning Gun" or simply "LG", fires a steady stream of electricity. It can do incredible damage if it stays on a target. The weapon will instantly hit the target it's pointed at, making it easier to use than the Nailguns.If the LG is used in water, the gun will fire all of its ammo at once and cause all within sight, both in and near the water, to explode (including the firer). This can be an effective strategy if you have a Pentagram of Protection. An even more powerful version of the famous BFG 9000 from Doom, the BFG 10k is the most powerful weapon in the game. When fired, it releases a large green sphere of compact energy that travels forward until it hits a wall. As it's traveling, it will exert its excess energy in the from of green beams which lash out at any enemies near it, usually killing them in one shot. When it hits something, the sphere will explode, taking out any enemy that you and the ball can see. In Quake 4, the Dark Matter Gun is a a very powerful weapon that fires balls of Dark Matter that can kill most enemies in one hit and most stronger enemies in 2 hits. When fired, the dark matter slowly travels through the air, much like the BFG10k blast, until it hits a wall. Most enemies will be sucked into the small blackhole and killed off whilst larger enemies will take a second shot to kill. On contact with a wall, the Dark Matter will explode dealing damage to nearby enemy caught in the blast radius. The Railgun, or "RG", fires an extremely powerful slug at a target. It has immense power, being able to kill an unarmed player in one shot. However, it has a noticeable pause between shots, so you'll be very vulnerable between shots. Nonetheless, the Railgun can inflict serous damage. The BFG9000 appears as a large, solid metal gun which fires large balls of green plasma. For general purposes it can be considered the most powerful weapon in the game; it is capable of destroying nearly any player or monster with a single shot. The RickRoller is a downloadable radio that lethally rick rolls the monsters to death & is surpassed in power only by the Big !@#$ing gun. ''The exterminator is a Doom wad that fires a very powerful fireball that is followed by multiple running fires. Name: Nuclear Missile Launcher Class: Level 7 Type: Projectile Palette: Doom Summon: NuclearMissileLauncher Ammotype: NuclearMissile AltFire: No The classic Engineer's EMP Grenade can be the most devastating grenade in TFC. It detonates any ammunition carried on the victim. The EMP Grenade can do more damage if there are packs lying on the ground as it will detonate the ammo in them. They are also extremely useful in destroying enemy buildings and Demoman pipe traps. A player can also remove any excess ammo they are carrying in order to minimize the damage they receive from EMP Grenades. EMP Grenades will also make a Demoman's Detpack detonate after about a second delay from the EMP explosion. The '''Detpack' (HE Charge in ETF) is a weapon in the Team Fortress series. It must be manually set by staying still for a few seconds and has a timer. The timer can be adjusted from five seconds to one minute; depending on the game. In QWTF and TFC, the Detpack can be set to 5, 20 or 50 seconds. In ETF, it can be set from 5 to 60 seconds. Five seconds before it goes off, it will make a beep noise; and for the person that set it, a countdown will be shown. When the timer goes off, it will release an enormous explosion that will gib anything affected it, no matter how much armor and health the victim has. It is only usable by the Demoman. The Detpack can be defused by a Scout that runs over it. Metal blade: This is perhaps the most useful weapon in any Mega Man game. Blades can be fired in any of eight directions by pressing the desired direction before firing. They fly straight, affect most robots, and can be fired over 60 times on one stock of energy. Thunder beam: A classic and deadly weapon. This is a nicely animated beam of electricity that sparks its way across the screen. Trailers also shoot vertically, so that the weapon fires forward, up, and down simultaneously with each shot. The beam covers a lot of area and does insane damage. The Hadouken (波動拳, Hadouken? "Surge Fist") is a secret move Capcom included in Mega Man X and Maverick Hunter X. It is based on the Hadouken attack from the Street Fighter series, and is executed in the same way. In fact, in some versions of the game, X shouts the name of the attack, just like the Street Fighter series. While X's health gauge is full and he is on the ground, input the combination: ↓↘→+ATTACK. X should unleash a powerful energy ball. It can kill bosses and regular Mavericks in a single hit; however, it is not saved in passwords, except for the PSP version (which saves it with the game).To obtain the Hadouken, obtain every Sub Tank, Life Up and Armor parts. Play through Armored Armadillo's stage until the last rolling platform. As the platform bursts out of the tunnel and through the sky, dash-jump off of the platform and ascend the wall right on top of the gate to Armored Armadillo. There should be an energy pellet. Depending on what console the game is played on, instructions will differ from this point: SNES, PlayStation 2, GameCube: Collect the pellet and restart the level (people usually jump into the large bottomless pit to restart at the halfway point rather than the beginning), and repeat until Dr. Light's capsule appears next to the pellet. Five trips are required/PC: X must have a full energy gauge and Sub-Tanks before he reaches the energy pellet to get Dr. Light's capsule to appear./PSP: X must take no damage from the time he dies and teleports back into the stage to the moment he touches Dr. Light's capsule. Regardless, Dr. Light will be wearing a Karate uniform (Gi) when he teaches X the Hadouken. Shoryuken (昇龍拳, Shouryuuken?, "Rising Dragon Fist") is the technique learned in Mega Man X2. Like the Hadouken, it is based on a Street Fighter attack, the Shoryuken. It is executed with →↓↘+ATTACK while X is at full health and on the ground. X will surround his arm with fire and perform a powerful uppercut, causing massive damage to its targets. While it is believed to kill all bosses in one hit, it does not. If the edge of the boss is grazed, it takes heavy damage, but does not kill it entirely. It is not saved in passwords.In order to receive the Shoryuken Capsule, X must own every other item in the game. The Shoryuken Capsule can be found in Agile's station of the X-Hunters Fortress. After navigating the vertical passage with the jet platforms, let the Bat Bones follow him. Shoot one with the Crystal Hunter to reach the ladder. Ascend it to reach a spike-riddled challenge. It consists of a large sea of spikes, a safe area, and a [ shaped passage of spikes. To pass the first part, allow another Bat Bone to follow X. When X runs into it, use his invincibility to quickly cross the sea of spikes. The second part is more difficult: Either use an air-dash for one part of it and a charged-up Speed Burner for the other, or allow another bat to follow X and air-dash to cross the second part. Afterwards, have X slide down the left wall. X will drop into a corridor with the Shoryuken Capsule inside, after getting an amusing message from Dr. Light. Here's the message he says: "Wow! You're so cool! I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!." In Mega Man X4, once you receive the Rising Fire from Magma Dragoon and an Arm Part of the Force Armor, X can charge the Rising Fire to perform a normal Shoryuken./In Mega Man X8, the Shoryuken is one of the techniques of the Ultimate Armor for X, and Zero can also perform it as one of his techniques with the K Knuckle equipped. The Real Mega Buster is a weapon in Dead Rising. While it does have limited ammunition - 300 blasts - any enemy in the game can be defeated with less than five shots. If you use up all your ammo in the Real Mega Buster, you can always return to the security room to pick up a new one at anytime. If the player is carrying a Real Mega Buster with even one shot however, a new one will not spawn if Frank still has one in his inventory. It is advisable to drop the Real Mega Buster you have outside the vent leading to the Security Room if you are heading there, as it makes no difference to the spawned Real Mega Buster where the old one was dropped. The only requirement is that it is not in your inventory. The Laser Sword is the lethal version of the Toy Laser Sword. It is very powerful and can only be obtained by surviving five days in Infinity Mode. It can be used 300 times before breaking, like its ranged equivalent, the Real Mega Buster. The experimental MIRV is a unique Fat Man that can be found in the bomb shelter area in the National Guard Depot. This weapon deals the most damage in the entire game as it acts like a shotgun version of the Fat Man delivering eight mini nukes at once. The MIRV actually does the same damage as a Fat Man per mini nuke, as 12880/8 equals 1610. This means that the MIRV is simply a Fat Man with extra capacity and increased ammunition usage. However, the MIRV can only shoot all eight mini nukes at once, even if seven are loaded it will not fire them. "The raw power of the sun, contained in an easy-to-carry package! Just point the handheld rangefinder at the bad guys, and pull the trigger!" The Archimedes II orbital laser will strike down and reduce foes to ashes. In order to use Euclid's C-Finder the player character must complete the quest That Lucky Old Sun and choose to direct power to Archimedes II at the end of the quest. The weapon can only be used once every 24-hours due to the recharge time of the lasers. If the player has already completed that quest without directing the power to Archimedes II, the C-Finder cannot be activated. Euclid's C-Finder is not a weapon in its own right, but rather a targeting device or "range finder" for the Archimedes II orbital laser platform. As such Euclid's C-Finder inflicts 0 damage on a direct hit to a target, with all the damage coming from the blast caused by the Archimedes II orbital laser strike. This also makes Euclid's C-Finder inoperable as a weapon when fired indoors. Firing Euclid's C-Finder will result in a small delay and an animated sequence on Euclid's C-Finder's display, before the impact of the orbital laser strikes the ground. This delay means that Euclid's C-Finder can be repositioned for a new target before the laser strikes. A limited edition of the regular Red Ryder BB gun with a compass in stock. This is a mint weapon that can do insane amounts of damage if your skills are sufficient. The dart gun is a player-crafted weapon which functions like a small pistol-crossbow. It can be assembled at any workbench by using at least one dart gun schematic, and the appropriate components. A paint gun serves as the framework for the gun, with the paint can containing the poison from a radscorpion poison gland. A toy car is used as the bow, with elastic surgical tubing attached to the car's wheels in order to propel the ammunition. The weapon fires darts that have been dipped in radscorpion venom. A hit anywhere on a target's body will instantly cripple the legs, making it extremely useful against fast melee opponents including deathclaws, yao guai, feral ghoul reavers, and super mutants. Surprisingly, the poison from the dart does affect radscorpions, however it does not hinder a radscorpion's speed as dramatically as it would that of another enemy. After the initial hit, the darts inflict additional poison damage on a target for 8 seconds unless the target is non-organic, such as a robot, in which case the poison will do no extra damage. The poison damage effects of the dart stack; more darts in the target at once will cause it to lose health at a faster rate. The dart gun is treated as a silenced weapon, and has 0 spread (perfect accuracy when shot with 100 small guns skill), making it an effective stealth weapon. It also weighs half then all of the components used to make it, can fire 828 times before breaking, can fire underwater & has the word "bug juice" relating to the toxin covered darts. The Rock-It Launcher allows you to shoot Rock-It Launcher ammunition, a wide variety of items from tin cans to teddy bears, at your enemies. Heavier objects will arc more in flight outside of V.A.T.S. targeting; given the rate of fire (3.3/s) and high action point cost (32) it may be important to aim freehand more often. The way that objects would be placed on a shelf is the way they fly from the gun. Silverware and tools will be shot horizontally, while empty Nuka-Cola bottles and empty soda bottles, which are placed on a shelf upright, on end, will be shot that way from the gun. Most ammunition is not weightless and nearly any piece of junk can be used as ammunition. Ammunition can also be recovered and reused after a fight. The Rock-It Launcher can shoot 599 objects before breaking. The Golden Gun is one of the two strongest weapons in the game (The other being the Gold PP7). Its only appearance is in the secret bonus mission Egyptian, but it is available afterward as its own cheat. Due to its power, it can kill anyone in one hit in solo missions. The Golden Gun is a difficult weapon to use because it only holds one bullet at a time, and must be reloaded every time it is fired. The Gold PP7 is a PP7 with the instant kill ability of the Golden Gun. Like the normal and silenced PP7 it has a seven round magazine, giving it a huge advantage over the Golden Gun(except for the fact that it can only be recieved using cheats). The Silver PP7 is a PP7 with the penetration and power of the Cougar Magnum. It fires as quickly as the normal and silenced PP7, giving it a huge advantage over the magnum. The Cougar Magnum is one of the most powerful guns in the game. It is a .357 magnum revolver that can penetrate multiple doors and bulletproof glass. The magnum is a strong pistol in multiplayer, but it is also very slow, requiring precise aim to use effectively. While it has a slow rate of fire, the Cougar Magnum can be a useful weapon, due to its power. A single shot to the head can be an instant kill. The Moonraker Laser is a very powerful weapon comparable to the Cougar Magnum but with a much higher rate of fire and no magazine or ammunition limitations. It can normally only be found in Aztec but two cheats exist specifically to give Bond this weapon in every mission. The Rip You a New One, abbreviated R.Y.N.O., or RYNO, was a devastatingly powerful auto-targeting missile launcher developed by the Blarg that was extremely rare and expensive. It fired seven individual missiles simultaneously, which immediately sought and destroyed various targets. It also had a high rate of fire, despite its size and caliber. Portable Power! The Halo 3 Spartan Laser is one of the new members of the Halo armory. It is designed for anti-vehicle use, but is also very effective as an anti-personnel weapon. The directed energy mechanism fires a highly charged laser beam that, if it hits, totally destroys the target. A brief charge time before firing and a small laser "pointer" coupled with humming noise makes surprise attack with this weapon somewhat tricky, but players caught out in the open against the Spartan Laser are usually left counting down to their respawn. The energy sword is one of(if not)the most deadly close range weapons in the game. Back from Halo 2, it now has a battery that is used up after ten kills, which makes strategy and proper use of this weapon even more important. The scarab gun has unlimited , continuous rapid fire, and it never overheats. However, if you fire this gun too close to your position, you will die instantly due to the immense splash-damage. It is dual-wieldable, just like a normal Plasma Rifle. The Halo 2 Scarab Gun is the most powerful weapon of the entire Halo series, causing more destruction than the Halo 3 Spartan Laser, and even the Scarab Cannon itself in Halo 3. Even on Easy difficulty, with shields, it takes a great of amount of skill to not kill yourself.There are five methods to obtain this gun. The H-165 FOM or Target Locator is a United Nations Space Command artillery fire designator. The Target Locator is a compact, handheld laser emitter designed for acquiring and designating targets for small-scale precison rocket artillery support.While similar in function to the UNSC Laser Designator, the Target Locator is much smaller and can be held with one hand. The Target Locator also has both 2x and 4x magnification.The Target Locator appears as a weapon in Halo: Reach. When the trigger is held down for several seconds, a green laser beam marks the targets, and a red circle is projected on the ground around the target area. Once the target has been locked, 7 missiles strike the designated area from above, doing a large amount of area damage.The Target Locator can also lock onto an individual target, with the projected circle following the target until the strike commences. The plasma launcher is capable of launching up to four large explosive plasma grenade-like bolts at a single target; these can be fired individually or all at once if charged for a short time. A plasma launcher with full battery is, in total, capable of firing up to twelve bolts, regardless of whether fired individually or in bursts. The bolts track vehicles and infantry in a similar way to the Needler, although slightly differently- a red circle will appear around a target to indicate the Launcher is "locked on". Note also that the Plasma Launcher has a 2.5x Zoom capability, better than the Human Rocket Launcher in fact, and when zoomed in, enables the user to lock onto targets from farther away than unzoomed. These bolts will continue to track even if the operator is killed or if the bolt is redirected by a gravity hammer.[1]They will also stick to the target on impact, like plasma grenades. They also have a slight delay on them which makes the weapon very capable of "from the grave kills".[2] The bolts have an arcing trajectory when fired over long distances. It has an appearance slightly similar to the Fuel Rod Gun, as they are both Covenant heavy weapons, though the Launcher is blue and the Fuel Rod Gun is brown/gold.[3][4] The Plasma Launcher is carried in combat by high-ranking Grunts, Elites, and Brutes. The '''Hand Cannon' is an unlockable weapon in Dead Space 2 after completing the game on Hard Core Mode. It takes the shape of a large red foam sports hand that Isaac wears on his right hand. The flashlight's illumination is still visible, though the flashlight itself is not and aiming the weapon provides no reticule. The primary fire is described as "Bang Bang," and the secondary "Pew Pew Pew." When the primary or secondary fire button is pressed, Isaac will exclaim "Bang, bang!" or "pew, pew!" Whatever enemy Isaac points the weapon at will subsequently explode. The weapon does not require ammunition and has a high rate of fire (as fast as Isaac can say "bang bang" or "pew pew").'' In the game you may come across some books titled Kung Fu Zombie. When you see the book an action icon won't come up, but go to it and press space or the action button. Your character will say "I know Kung Fu" and your fists will have tattoos and your punches will be very powerful and can kill zombies almost instantly. Your character will also make some funny Kung Fu sounds when you use normal and secondary attacks. Happy Hunting!(road to fiddler's green) This gun only appears in Timesplitters Future Perfect. Stylistically, it closely resembles the figure of the Mag-Charger(which can see & fire through any scenery). The Monkey Gun fires its entire 64-round magazine (filled with bananas) in a second, making it the fastest firing weapon in the game. The unique attribute about this weapon, however, is that you cannot stop a Monkey Gun from firing all of its rounds; one pull of the trigger and it fires off the entire magazine, with only one or two bananas to a kill. A downside to using the Monkey Gun is its rather long comparative reload time to help balance the weapon and avoid making too many kills. Once a magazine is depleted you have to endure more than two seconds of vulnerability before being able to fire your next round which will then diminish almost instantly and leaves you in the same position of vulnerability once more. In the original film, Jay is given the Noisy Cricket as his beginning weapon. He reluctantly carries it, believing he is going to break it. It is not until Edgar the Bug drives away that it is first fired. Here, Jay flies back from the recoil, and a large green ball of energy is released (it also makes a sound similar to a cricket, given its name). Despite its power, he does not use it in the final battle. In the animated series, Jay still uses the Noisy cricket with the same avail. However, he eventually gives it a suppressor so it no longers kicks. In the second film, Jay gives the neuralyzed Kay the Noisy Cricket just as the opposite had happened in the previous movie. Jay also tells Kay that he always loved the Cricket, which Kay knows is false. Nemesis: '''Location': Trade the blade to the Little Man in the door at the bottom of the Outer Wall. Level 1 - DON'T LEVEL UP! Great range (at least 1/2 of screen), incredible damage (12), and a slight plowing effect. Limit 2 shots on screen, but they travel fast. Curly uses this later. Level 2 - Again, don't level up! It gets worse. Damage is halved to 6 damage, although it's still a decent weapon. Range is about the same, limit 3 but they don't travel as fast. Level 3 - If you get to level 3, you can get hurt to go back to level 1. Worst weapon ever: it does 1 damage and has less range than the level 1 Polar Star (It fires ducks on wheels).Notes: This is the only weapon in the game that gets weaker as it levels up. Also you may trade back this weapon for your blade. It levels up with only one exp point, so avoid them or switch to a different weapon. Bubbler: Location: Use the Jellyfish Juice on the fireplace inside the Assembly Hall to get this weapon. Level 1 - Short range, deals 1 damage, and shots hang in the air a bit. Must tap the fire button. Level 2 - Range nearly doubles, deals 2 damage, and you can hold the fire button (rapid fire). Level 3 - Hold the fire button to summon bubbles. Release it to send them all in whatever direction you're aiming to make a powerful shotgun-type blast (3 damage per shot). There is a limit to how many bubbles you can summon at once - when this limit is reached, the bubbles will start shooting forward by themselves. You can also use the swarm of bubbles as a sort of shield that destroys weak enemies on contact (note that if the bubbles get hit before you fire them, they only deal 2 damage). If there are more enemies than bubbles, they can get around the shield, so be careful. Notes: It is very weak at first, but leveling it up gets you a fairly powerful weapon. Due to the way the bubbles move around you, this weapon works best against flying enemies. The bubble "shield" is also good for blocking projectiles.'' The '''Great Fairy's Sword' is a sword from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is a magical, two-handed sword emblazoned with black rose motifs and is given to Link by the Great Fairy of Kindness in Ikana Canyon as a reward for returning the Stray Fairies of Stone Tower Temple to her fountain, ''which restores her true form. Since it is a double-handed sword, it cannot be used in conjunction with a shield (though it may parry some attacks). To offset this disadvantage, the Great Fairy's Sword deals four times as much damage as the Kokiri Sword, making it a very formidable blade. Unlike other swords found in the game, the Great Fairy's Sword is used as an equippable item, as opposed to being permanently equipped to the B button; this allows Link to use the sword even if jinxed by a Blue Bubble. Whether this is a programming oversight or not is unknown. Unlike other swords, there is only one conventional way to perform Spin Attacks; as power cannot be charged by pressing and holding the button to which it is equipped, the control stick must instead be rotated before pressing the corresponding button, resulting in a quick spin. a In Ocarina of Time, the sword is a much more sturdy version of the Giant's Knife, which Biggoron crafted for a certain carpenter. It is the reward for completing the Adult Link Trading Sequence of the game. This blade is much longer than the Master Sword, and it must always be wielded with two hands, meaning that Link cannot defend with a shield while wielding it. However, the damage dealt by the Biggoron Sword is much greater than that of the Master Sword. The Biggoron's Sword is incapable of defeating Ganon's beast form as only the Master Sword can deliver the final blow. However, it can be useful during the battle, as Ganon knocks the Master Sword out of reach. Having an extra sword after this makes the battle significantly shorter and easier. Powder Kegs are items from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. These huge explosive kegs can only be used by Gorons, or Link while in his Goron form. In order to obtain the Powder Keg, Link must use one to break the boulder that blocks the way to the Goron Racetrack; a test of sorts given to him by Medigoron of the Goron Powder Keg Shop. Upon returning after completing this task, Link is allowed to carry Powder Kegs. Subsequent Powder Kegs can be purchased from a Goron in the Bomb Shop in West Clock Town for half the price, which is fifty Rupees. Link can only carry one Powder Keg in his inventory at a time. The Laptop Gun is a decently accurate assault rifle with a 2x magnification scope. It's the secondary mode which makes it stand out; it can be deployed as a sentry gun, shooting all enemies that come into range. If you deploy another Laptop Gun, the original will explode. The gun is a SMG (sub-machine gun), with a magazine capacity of 50 rounds, and a maximum load capacity of 800 rounds. When the Laptop gun is deployed as a sentry gun, it is deployed with 150 rounds. The guards, especially in Agent difficulty, have a hard time destroying the gun. It is easy to use in missions when you are disguised as someone else, especially in Air Force One. The Farsight XR-20 (often abbreviated Farsight) is a very powerful railgun that can fire through any amount of walls or other obstacles. It's the most powerful gun in the game, and will kill any unshielded enemy in one hit regardless of difficulty, health modifiers or hit location. It is also equipped with an X-ray sight. The primary mode is aimed manually. Like the Sniper Rifle, the C-buttons are used to zoom in and out. The X-ray sight means the user can see, and fire through walls for targets. Be aware that while zoomed in, it's impossible to see things nearer you. The secondary mode actively seeks out and tracks targets while aiming. However it does this slowly, and can be outrun. Both modes are incompatible with autoaim, presumably for balance reasons. In spite of this, many fans consider the Farsight to be overpowered. The AK-47 is probaly one of the most well known weapons in the world. In call of duty 4 it is also one of the best weapons in the game. It has a very high damage level. It has a medium rate of fire. However the one draw back to this weapon is that it has a huge amount of recoil. If you cannot stand the recoil but like the damage and the fully automatic power of this gun I suggest using the call of duty 4 M4. However if this article I will try to tell you how to cope with the recoil. Requiring 25 consecutive Kills (or 24 with the Hardline Perk), this Killstreak is the hardest to acquire in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It can be unlocked as early as level 10.Once used, a ten second countdown will display on all player's screens as the nuclear warhead, although invisible, falls to the ground, and a siren will sound. Once the countdown expires, the entire battlefield will be engulfed in white light as the nuke explodes. Time will appear to slow, all vehicles and killstreak rewards will explode, and finally, all spawned players including the user, die on the spot. "The "I-Bomb" is a secondary Slot Weapon for the Demoman. The "I-Bomb" is a very tricky and powerful weapon, but it has high-risks too. The rules for the weapons are simple: The Demoman can activate the bomb and throw it against his enemies over a very small distance. The enemy must now switch the weapon to hold the bomb. The only way to get rid of the bomb is to throw it against an enemy or a helping friend. If the bomb falls on the ground or you miss the target, the bomb is going to explode while you getting hurt of it's area-damage. The "I-Bomb" has a random timer on it, so no one knows for sure when the bomb is going to explode. The only way to see it is when the torching lure is entering the bomb and a ticking signal when it's going to explode immediately. When the bomb explodes it hurts about 65% his keeper and about 40% every person with the same color. It's like a Tag-Chasing Game but the Demoman can control when he want's to start it. This weapon is good for facing enemy-groups alone, but if you're right with your team, it can be a huge disadvantage, because the chances will increase for the enemy to throw the bomb back your team. There is also a limit that usually two I-Bomb can be activated on one map, otherwise the random timer will become zero and the demoman will blow himself up. And besides the high risk for damaging yourself or your team, you need to replace the sticky weapons or the shield to use the bomb." Houchou is a chaotic-aligned artifact weapon-tool, a spoon (yes, spoon) in SLASH'EM. It is thrown at a target, and if it hits, it instakills the victim. There is no defense against Houchou, but if it hits a target, the tool itself is always destroyed in the process. So, save this little item till later in the game, for a truly "deserving" adversary. Don't throw it up in the air; it will kill you. Knife, formerly known as the Spoon, is the most powerful throwing weapon in Final Fantasy IV, inflicting an instant 9,999 damage to any target. Only one can be acquired in the game, and must be done before going to the Moon for the first time by going to the Sylph Cave, talking to Yang, then returning to Fabul and getting the pan from Yang's wife, then using the pan on Yang and returning the pan to Yang's wife, who will then give the player this weapon. A frying pan, if you're a good melee fighter that is!XD The FAL (Fusil Automatique Léger) ''' is a weapon in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. The FAL features a three shot burst, and is best used as a mid to long-range weapon, though it is just as effective at short-range. It has a red-dot sight when zoomed in to increase accuracy; however, the magnification is minimal. It is based on the FN FAL. The Tau Cannon fires beams of Tau particles. The weapon has two different fire modes. The first shoots tau particles rapidly, visible as yellow beams in the air; each beam damages a target with its negative charge and its bullet-like kinetic energy. Though only moderately per hit, these rapid discharges can quickly gun down unarmored targets. The alt-fire mode charges up the weapon to fire more powerful white-hot beams; these can shoot through multiple targets or walls, causing a devastating explosion blast of particles on the far side. In multiplayer this means that it can be safer to jump around in the open than duck behind cover if the opponent is armed with a Tau Cannon. Furthermore, in multiplayer the recoil from the weapon’s secondary attack is greatly increased, and if the gun is fired at the floor, the recoil will kick you backwards high into the air, propelling you to a higher location. This technique is commonly known as ‘gauss jumping’. The tau particle beams can reflect off walls if they are at the right angle, and in fact can be reflected several times. This aspect can be useful as it can be used to hit targets when there is no clear shot, but as with bullet ricochets there is also a danger of friendly fire or self-harm. The Tau Cannon is compact and light enough to count as small arms, despite the fact that a blast from a charged-up Tau Cannon can penetrate or even obliterate armored vehicles. The prototype and its materials somehow survived the facility’s destruction and years later the Tau Cannon was utilized by the Resistance, including a version that was mounted on the Scout Car that was given to Gordon Freeman. The '''Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator (ZPEFM), most commonly known as the Gravity Gun, is a tractor beam-type weapon that was originally designed for handling hazardous materials, but, as Alyx stated, was primarily used for heavy lifting. At its core is a substance that appears to be a Xen crystal. Introduced to the player by Alyx Vance shortly after arrival at Black Mesa East, the Gravity Gun soon becomes an invaluable tool in Gordon's arsenal and is considered one of his trademark weapons. From Robot Wants Ice Cream, there is the BANARANG!! It turns Robot and Puppy's plasma bolts into rebounding bananas. Unlike other tracks, this one has a secret. If you have at least 30000 money {C}and at least 40 towers, you'll pay 30000 money to replace 40 towers for the secret without a refund. The secret is enough to pop a B.F.B without towers! It can pop a M.O.A.B in a second or two. This is because it shoots 3 times as fast as the Sun God and its shot is larger. Even if no towers are helping it, it will still beat level 74 without losing lives and 75 with the help of a single sun god, despite the fact that it can beat 76-77 by itself. But it needs towers for way worse levels! The Odin is a powerful Terran Dominion thor prototype. It was built as a heavy combat walker for prolonged duties in the front line. Dominion scientists took this role over the edge by installing a toilet in the Odin's cockpit as so the pilot won't have to leave the walker in the event he has to relieve himself. Armed with an extremely destructive array of two twin-linked T800 cannons, shoulder mounted Hellfire missile pods and four 330mm howitzers on a near indestructible chassis, the Odin can literally level bases and armies. As if this weren't enough, it is capable of storing and launching at least one powerful nuclear missile. The effectiveness and efficiency of mass-effect-based weapon technology has rendered large-scale deployment of highly explosive weaponry all but obsolete in infantry weapons. Normandy's scientists have prototyped a modified version of traditional high-explosive rounds that is applied to a 25-gram slug. When accelerated to 5 km/s, the round is devastating. Though a technically inaccurate label, this prototype weapon is nicknamed the "Nuke Launcher," and its high-explosive matrix generates an archetypical mushroom cloud on impact. It inflicts high damage with large area of effect. Very effective against armor, shields, and barriers. Brand:Eridian Weapon/Name:101110 Cannon/Gun Type:Alien Rifle/Weapon Damage:1746/Weapon Accuracy:91.7/Weapon Rate of Fire in Rounds per Second:0.4/Additional Damage Type:None/Maximum Magazine Capacity:3 The Particle Cannon fires Veil energy in a twisting, bizarre beam that disintegrates living targets. It is useful for quickly clearing multiple enemies down a narrow hall, as it quickly jumps from target to target. It is useful in mid-mid/long range, as well as close. *Ammo type: Particle Reservoir Charge. *Maximum ammo: 100 (200) *Maximum clip capacity: N/A. The Particle Cannon has no clip, only maximum ammo. *To refill ammo, it costs: $200. The first type of taser, the "Air Taser" was introduced in the original Syphon Filter, it is considered by fans as a 'last resort' weapon as it leaves the player vulnerable to enemy fire while in use. When used it fires a long lenth of cable with a probe at the end and onced lodged in the enemy induces 500,000 volts of electricity, prolonged use results in the enemy inevitably dying. It's power rating is a full 5 as it can kill an enemy if used long enough; however it's fire rate is the low 1 as it can only fire it's cable once and the cable must retract inside to be fired again. The Air Taser is popular with fans due to extreme prolonged use on an enemy. If the Air Taser is used long enough, the enemy will comically burst into flames, screaming in agony, even if the enemy stops screaming and can be presumed dead, the player can still prolong the use of the Air Taser on the lifeless corpse. The Spread Gun is a power up that is able to shoot in 5 different directions. It is semi automatic and deals relatively high damage. It is regarded as the best weapon in Contra. The VC5 Arc Rifle is one of the latest additions to the Helghast arsenal and is manufactured by Visari Corporation. The VC5 holds four reservoirs of weapons-grade petrusite, a substance which draws energy from the surrounding air and condenses it into one or two high voltage charges. When fired, the electrical charge locks onto the closest conductive target and other targets close enough to that target. It has interruptable reload, which is ideal in the middle of a fight. The Redeemer is a small thermonuclear warhead launcher and the most powerful weapon in the Unreal Tournament series. Primary fire launches the redeemer in a straight line at your target. Secondary fire gives you the redeemer's point of view, allowing you to steer, but leaving you stationary and vulnerable. Pistol: medium. Shotgun: long. Sniper rifle: very long. Chainsaw: melee only The Screw Attack is possibly one of Samus Aran's most famous Power Suit upgrades. It is an advanced and powerful movement system that allows Samus to emit energy waves from points on her armor while she somersaults into the air, turning her into a rotating energy blade of destruction. The Screw Attack can destroy most creatures and Screw Attack Blocks instantly on contact. It first appeared in Metroid, and made its appearance also in Metroid II: The Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime Pinball, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Metroid: Other M. In Other M and all 2D Metroid games except for Metroid II and Super, the energy surrounding Samus during a Screw Attack constantly shifted colors; Super and the Prime series kept it to a single color, green and yellow, respectively. Interestingly, the Screw Attack gained a blue color in Corruption when used during Hyper Mode, or when Samus' corruption level was above 75% on planet Phaaze. A large, unique Shuriken that has been handed down within the Hayabusa Clan for generations. Due to its large mass, the Windmill Shuriken is able to strike multiple enemies without losing momentum and return to the thrower like a boomerang. Its four blades can be folded on top of one another by rotating them on the central axis. It is carried in this folded state, attached to the wielder’s forearm guard. Some say that a similar weapon carried by the legendary Ninja Fuma Kotaro was inspired by this Hayabusa Clan original. Complete the Training with Silent Assassin rating to unlock the Cardboard Tube. This weapon works like a sword, with the exception that it can attack enemies and launch them away! The '''Nailer' is a nail gun that can be used as a weapon in Hitman: Blood Money. It appears in Curtains Down, A New Life and Amendment XXV. If 47 is wearing a worker's uniform in those missions, then guards will ignore the weapon in his hand. The nailer will be added to 47's arsenal if he leaves the mission with it in his inventory. It holds fifty nails, but is relatively weak; several close up body shots are required to kill, but headshots are instantly fatal. Despite being relatively quiet, each shot can alert nearby guards like an unsilenced firearm even if there nearby construction workers who are also using a nailer, so it is unsuitable for serious missions.'' The Fiber Wire can be considered Agent 47's trademark tool, and is the most efficient and discrete method of silently strangling a mark. The fiber wire consists of a strand of a non-metallic wire, complete with handles, allowing Agent 47 to apply all of his strength into pulling the wire tightly around the victim's neck, effectively crushing the victim's windpipe. This eliminates any chance of a possible sound being released by the victim. The most obvious requirement is you must quietly approach from behind to apply this deadly technique. Once in Mr. 47's grasp, death is certain. Fire+lightning: This is by far one of the top two most powerful weapon in this game. The fire power of this weapon is so immense that it can destroy a few more harming elements thrown by the enemy which includes stray bullets, energy bursts, grenades, laser and energy blasts (to name a few). All the other weapons combinations in this game (except the 'Fire + Chaser' hybrid) are unable to produce destructive powers as great as this. The mentioned harming elements would normally be able to pass through the shots of the other weapon combinations: requiring you to dodge them while firing at the enemy. The bad side of this weapon is the range, which is the shortest of all of the hybrids. The resultant outcome of this hybrid is a blue, sword-like high energy beam (think of the light-sabre in Star Wars movie). Chaser+chaser: The ultimate Chaser weapon. This hybrid produces star-shaped, green homing projectiles that travels at an amazing speed. Unlike all other Chaser hybrids, the star shots fired are plenty, making it possible to hit multiple enemies at the same time. You don't need to aim the weapon at all even though you can still do so to let the stars travel less further in hitting the target by pointing the aim at the enemy. Damage is the most minimal of all the hybrids, but considering how fast the stars hit the enemy plus the number of enemies that it can attack, the accumulated inflicted damage is considerably huge. Annal, God of Peace/Life is debatebly the most overpowered idol in the entire game: while his normal attack doesn't do much damage, his effect upon winning an element choice can make for some insane tweeks to the battles, for example:if the Monkey &T-Rex idols were both activated, then some attacks(such as from the trex idol)would do enough damage to kill almost any opponent in 1 hit, even from full health, plus, if when also combined with the abyss god(or similar defense raising idol), the player's pygmy can really become almost godlike. Super Attack Pea - The Ultimate Battledome Food. The super attack pea looks just like a pea but it is wearing a cape. A rare item sought after by avatar collectors and Battledomers alike, it costs over 200 million. When equipped to a Pea Chia it will unlock a very rare avatar and when used in battle it will inflict 32 icons of damage. When thrown, its speed can exceed that of a spotted Kougra running as fast as it can while the wind is at its back. It is harder than a Rock Muffin and more dangerous than Number Six when he can’t find his asparagus. After eating, expect this great pea to be zooming around in your stomach for hours on end until you can take it no longer and swallow a Basic Shovel. Yes, as strong as this pea is, a lot of its power can be reflected with a Basic Shovel. Unless you’re a ‘glutton’ for punishment, you will leave this pea for the Battledome.' *Carrot on a Stick'' *''Binds when picked up'' *''Unique-Equipped'' *''Trinket'' *''Item Level 50Disenchants into:'' [Dream Dust]: 1-2 (20%) [Greater Nether Essence]: 1-2 (75%) [Large Radiant Shard]: 1 (5%) *''Equip: Increases mount speed by 3%. Does not work for players above level 70.(RETIRED)'' *''Sell Price: 71http://www.wowwiki.com/Money#Types_of_coins 62http://www.wowwiki.com/Money#Types_of_coins'' Chicken Knife is the strongest knife in the game, and can potentially become stronger than even Ragnarok if the player runs away 255 times throughout the game, the Chicken Knife has 127 Attack. It grants +5 Speed, and when attacking with it, it has a 25% chance of making the party run automatically from the fight. Some commands such as Aim bypass the auto-running trait. The Orichalcum Teaspoon is a shield in Dragon Quest Swords. It is acquired through a Lucky bag, and has the highest durability in the game. It has 255 durability (the norm is about 6). However, it is tiny, and cannot be enlarged with Magnishield, meaning it is hard to block attacks with. However, if you complete a level while having the Orichalcum Teaspoon equipped, you get a bonus 1000 points. The Squeaky Hammer in Water Warfare. It slows you down, has no range and temporarily replaces your water gun, and, when used on people, simply stuns them briefly... except during those rare instances where it acts as an instant KO. It also grants invincibility, at least. The rotten egg in Resident Evil 5, looks like a waste of space and will take a massive amount of health away when eaten. It can also sell for a fair amount, but you don't want to do that. If thrown at a normal enemy, it will instantly kill them no matter their health. The Lazy Shell is a unique piece of armor for anybody. It increases Defense by 127 and Magic Defense by 130, but lowers Attack, Magic Attack, and Speed by 50. You get it and the complimentary weapon by giving the Seed and Fertilizer to the Gardener at Rose Town. The armor should be equipped on somebody who doesn't attack much. The Pimp Slap is only accessible via multiplayer or cheats, and it is extremely powerful, causing one slap to send anyone hundreds of feet into the air, as well as being able to flip cars, often destroying them in the process.In the original Saints Row, it appears as your hand, except with a golden piece of bling on your fingers. It can also be accessed in multiplayer, appearing as a pimp hat. when obtained, your player will wear the hat, have the ability to slap people with the Pimp Slap weapon, and sometimes use dialogue when slapping such as "slap the ho!"In Saints Row 2, It appears as a red foam finger, but the middle finger is extended instead of the index, making it appear as a giant red middle finger. Jarate Level 5 Jar Based "Karate" Coated enemies take mini-crits Also handy for putting out a fire *Valve Rocket Launcher *Level 100 Rocket Launcher *+1009900% damage bonus *+109900% clip size *+75% faster firing speed *On Hit: +250 health *On Kill: 10 seconds of 100% critical chance *+50% projectile speed *+100% faster move speed on wearer *Effect: flying bits |} |} The '''Casey Bat' is a weapon in EarthBound. It is obtained after defeating Master Barf in Deep Darkness. It is very powerful, but will only hit 25% of the time, making it almost useless, but the odds of it hitting and scoring criticals increase as more of your party members die and the stronger your opponent is. Honey Shower: Causes bees to sting the enemy(& sometimes causes a bear to attack as well).'' ﻿ Tanegashimais an old colloquial term for any number of smooth-bore, matchlock muzzle loading firearms introduced to Japan in the 1500s. This weapon is based heavily on an old arquebus. It is a very cumbersome weapon to use, as it is a single-shot muzzle-loader, which requires Snake to stand in place while he reloads. It is dreadfully inaccurate due to the lack of rifling (being a smooth-bore weapon and lack of an effective sighting system, and a lethal hit is dependent upon luck more than anything). This weapon, in most contexts of MGS4, is utterly useless, however it has one special property. It has a 1 in 3 chance that it will generate a whirlwind, thrashing every enemy in its path, as well as spilling hundreds of items across the battlefield. Unfortunately the whirlwind effect can only happen outside. There are no modifications available for this weapon. It can be obtained from Drebin for 1,000,000 DPs. An easier way is to buy it for half the DPs in Act 5 or purchase it on a Wednesday or Sunday according to the PS3's actual clock (the player can also change their PS3's date so they don't have to wait until it's actually Wednesday or Sunday). '' The '''PTX-40A' is the prototype VS used by Gale Holden, identical to the PTX-140 in every function. The 40A version is painted white and has a second pair of "eyes" on its body. It's codename could be a reference to Ivan Solotov, Yuri's father an acquaintance of Gale. It has all the abilities of the PTX-140, but it can dash and hover for a longer period of time and uses less T-ENG as well. During one cutscene, Rick notes that "This is no ordinary VS. There are also some hints in cutscenes that the PTX-40A is more powerful than it actually seems. Bandero uses this VS with additional equipement in the second boss fight in Mission 10. When Wayne's harmonizer has the attachment connected, this VS gets enhanced to its full potential to become the L-P-9999. REX differed from earlier Metal Gear models in that its legs were heavily armored and reinforced; not vulnerable like its predecessors. Along with near-impenetrable compound armor (of which only HEAT weapons could deal sufficient damage), REX also had a pair of 30mm[7]XGAU-8R rotary cannons[8], AGM-114P anti-tank missiles[8], and a free-electron variant of the Mobile Tactical High-Energy Laser (MTHEL-FE)[8], to protect itself from conventional forces. Its feet also possessed retractable metal stake-like protrusions, which were used to find purchase on difficult terrain, and could be employed in "stomp" attacks on an enemy.The AGM-114P anti-tank missiles, launched from both of REX's knees and back, were a laser semi-active homing type that didn't use wires. The launchers used a laser illuminator to bounce a laser beam off a target that the missile would then home in on. The free-electron laser cannon mounted on REX's belly was capable of generating more than 100 megawatts of energy, ten times greater than any other laser at that time.REX's most fearsome weapon, however, was the magnetic rail gun capable of delivering an untraceable nuclear warhead anywhere in the world, without the propellant trail or launch flare that gives away the launch position of a traditional ballistic missile. By perfecting the process of shell acceleration, the rail gun is able to fire a projectile with a muzzle velocity of over 100 kilometers per second. It was apparently originally going to be used, as part of SDI, to shoot down enemy ICBMs outside the atmosphere.During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, Otacon revealed to Old Snake that he had installed a 'Street Fighter' program into REX that gave it not only an agility boost, but enabled the Metal Gear to execute kicking and other melee moves, which would be lethal to many military vehicles and other Metal Gears such as Metal Gear RAY. This program was one of REX's most lethal weapons compared to its other conventional warfare weapons, as military vehicles and Metal Gears were designed with countermeasures against conventional armaments, but not the raw brute force of these attacks. The Bile bomb (a.k.a. Boomer Bile, Vomit jar or puke) is a new weapon which appeared in Left 4 Dead 2. The weapon was first mentioned in the new achievement list here. The Bile bomb can be found in Left 4 Dead 2 as a throwable glass canister containing the unmistakable vicious green Boomer bile. When thrown, it summons the Infected horde to attack whatever it hits. The Bile bomb can often be found in the first two levels of Dead Center. It may also be dropped by CEDA Worker Infected, though this is less common. The Bile bomb will use the same inventory slot as the pipe bomb and the Molotov, so only one of the three can be carried at one time. The bomb spreads Boomer bile on whatever it hits, and the horde summoned by the Survivors will attack whatever is covered in bile, including other Infected. If the Bile bomb is used on an empty space, it will summon a horde and all of the local Infected to the place where the bomb landed. Usually, the Director will spawn a horde if there are not a lot of Infected, and the Infected will ignore the Survivors so long as the bile is still in effect, making them easy targets. The Common Infected hit by the bomb will begin attacking each other, as well. The bomb can also help in Tank fights as it calls a horde to attack it. The effect of this is only marginal, however, and usually just serves to slow the Tank and damage it slightly rather than kill it. Sometimes, though, the Tank will be rendered immobile by the Common Infected hitting it. This can buy the Survivors a lot of valuable time―Survivors must be careful none of the Common Infected survives because they will attack the Survivors, this being especially dangerous on Expert and Realism. The bomb can also be used to confuse Special Infected as it will make any two of them that have been hit to fight one another as well as the oncoming Common Infected. When a Bile bomb hits any type of Infected, Survivors will be able to see the affected Infected's aura outlined in bright purple. Throwing the Bile bomb on a Survivor will not draw a horde to attack; however, the horde will be drawn to the location where the bomb impacted, and will attack any Survivors within that impact area. The Auger Heavy Penetrating Rifle is a Chimeran weapon commonly wielded by Steelheads. It is first obtained in Manchester - "The Cathedral"; after fighting off the hordes of Leapers, two Steelheads will attack through a dust cloud. Killing them will allow the player to obtain the weapon. The Auger fires salvos of transient radiation that will tunnel through solid matter and increase in power with each object they burrow through. Hard surfaces are unaffected, but organic tissues will obtain severe burns. The Auger does have a relatively small ammunition capacity, but the salvos ignore cover so they are all potentially lethal. The Auger's secondary fire deploys a small rectangular force barrier that is impervious to all weapon fire except from other Auger rounds. Enemies will suffer damage if they move through the barrier. The Hadoken (波動拳, hadouken, "Surge Fist", a Japanese neologism, also "Wave Motion Fist"), also sometimes spelled as "Hadouken" is a special attack that originated in the classic Capcom fighting video game series, Street Fighter. The practitioner thrusts his or her palms forward, sending a surge of spiritual energy (or ki) flying towards the opponent. It is usually performed by moving the joystick or D-pad a quarter-circle forward towards the opponent from the down position, then pressing a punch button, which is usually written in manuals and guides as "↓↘→P" (assuming a right-facing character). It is referred to colloquially as the "Fireball", even though most versions of the Hadoken do not involve the use of fire. Most versions can be dodged by jumping over them. The Hadoken is considered the series' most famous attack alongside Shoryuken, and has received a great amount of parodies and references in media. The Hadoken itself is often featured in the intros of various Street Fighter games, usually at the end. This trend started from as early as Super Street Fighter II and has carried on to the recent Super Street Fighter IV. The Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle was the second model of the Retro Lancer, produced with a chainsaw bayonet, more accuracy, less recoil, and more ammunition. Designed by Professor Adam Jonathon Fenix during the first year of the Locust War, the second-generation Lancer soon became the staple weapon of Gears all across Sera and official workhorse of the COG. The ulaks are capable of slicing and stabbing positions, and are designed to compliment the natural motions of a person's arms and hands in close combat. A Final Smash is a special attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Final Smashes are incredibly powerful in comparison to most other attacks, leave the user invincible for the move's duration, and, if properly executed, usually have the capacity to KO at least one opponent. Final Smashes performed correctly will give you a great advantage, and may help you catch up to others in the game, or vice versa. To perform a Final Smash, a player must either destroy a Smash Ball or acquire a "Pity Final Smash". Upon the destruction of the Smash Ball, the character will be engulfed in a multi-colored aura. If you take too much damage, the Smash Ball will fly out of your character, giving your opponents another opportunity to gain a Final Smash. To perform a Final Smash, you simply press the special move button. Multiple Smash Balls can't appear in a match at the same time but can reappear after the Final Smash is finished. The Dragoon (ドラグーンパーツ, doragūn pātsu) is an incredibly powerful item that can cause an instant KO. In order to use the Dragoon, one must find all of the three pieces of it (Dragoon Part A, Dragoon Part B, and Dragoon Part C). Collecting one of the parts causes a small picture of that part to appear to the left of that character's icon at the bottom of the screen. Once the player has collected all three pieces, the Dragoon is assembled and the character flies off-screen, from where they can aim where they want to attack with the Control Stick. The item will automatically fire after a certain amount of time; however it can be fired at will before this point by pressing the A button. If a character is hit, the result is 42% damage and almost always a one hit KO. Dodging the attack can be difficult unless the defenders can predict when the attacker will charge, but it is possible. An item made by taking thick paper, folding it accordion-style, taping one end, and fanning out the other. It's mainly used as a comedic prop by comedians from Osaka and the Kansai region of Japan. Why it's in Smash Bros. is a mystery. Grab this unique item and whack foes to turn them in the opposite direction. Throw a fan at a foe, and that character will fly straight up. An item that originally appeared in Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64. After many years, it now makes its triumphant return. Bumpers are used in pinball to send balls flying, and they perform the same role in Smash Bros. They react to anything that touches them, including the people who set them. As they can also be set in midair, using them requires good tactics. The beam katana is a fictional weapon that plays a key role in the No More Heroes series. Beam katanas are science fiction versions of their namesake, the katana, which instead of a metal blade holds an energy blade with a length which varies between models. Beam katanas differ in power based upon the specific crystal parts used in construction. They also vary between degrees of energy efficiency, which bases around whether a motherboard has been installed or not. The Cerebral Bore is a weapon seen in Turok 2: Seeds of Evil, Turok 3: Shadow of Oblivion, and Turok: Rage Wars. A piece of alien technology, the Cerebral Bore fires a small projectile consisting of several small hook-like protrusions, a drill bit, and a powerful explosive charge. The weapon locks onto the brain-waves of potential targets and its shots spiral towards the victim's head, burrow deep into their skull (forcibly evicting blood and brain matter through a suction channel), and finally explode. It is inherently restricted to use against sapient opponents. The Sora Katana is the main weapon that The Hero wields. The Sora Katana is a Kusagari heirloom. It is unknown how it is made to everyone except for the Kusagari clan. In Red Steel 2, the katana was stolen by Payne, the leader of the Jackals. When the Hero defeats Payne, he gets the Sora katana back. At the end of Red Steel 2, after The Hero defeats Shinjiro, the katana breaks. The Gatling Gun is one of the best known early rapid-fire weapons and a forerunner of the modern machine gun. It is one of two such weapons in Red Dead Redemption, the other being the Maxim Gun. The Browning Gun is one of the original self-powered machine guns, and was originally chambered in the .45 Gatling-Gardner caliber. The weapon's mechanism uses energy from the recoil of each shot to eject each spent cartridge and insert the subsequent one in rapid succession. The Maxim also holds water around the barrel for self-cooling to allow longer periods of continuous fire. Assault Rifles *The G36 series for the overwhelming combination of heavy firepower, accuracy, and a practical sniper scope with the exception of the G36C; far surpassing most other Assault Rifles. The Autumn G36E Valkyrie, apart of the G36E Family has 20 rounds more than most other assault rifles. *The AK series for its makeshift-sniper accuracy (a trait not present in real life) and the high amount of damage it inflicts (an easy 2-3 hit-kill) *The M416 family for its once (almost) non-existent recoil, high fire rate, and decent damage. *M419 Combat CQB SE CAMO Black MOD LE for its perfect accuracy, damage, rate of fire, portability and having no recoil. A real OP weapon. *The L85A1 MOD for its power, scope, tight spread and fast reload speed. *The Azazel Rifle for its power, fast reload, high rate of fire and low recoil Sniper Rifles *The SR-25 series for being highly-accurate, powerful, and rapid-fire snipers. *The L96A1 Magnum-series, practically inventing the word OP, due to their power, reload speed, and fire rates, something unhead of in the early days, and especially for a bolt-action rifle. *The M107CQ series for being the first snipers to have a double-zoom scope. *The DSR-1 Tactical, one of the first OP sniper rifles, due to its OHKO capabilities, fast fire-rate, high portability, and 100% accuracy; previously a trait only the M24 and SPR had. *The WA2000 for a highly-accurate, silenced, semi-automatic OHKO capabilities. *#The WA2000-1 Tactical, which combines the traits of the two above weapons (excluding the suppressor), enhancing its capabilities as a semi-automatic OHKO weapon with near-perfect accuracy. *The TPG series' OHKO capabilities, combined with near-perfect accuracy, very light portability, and fast fire-rates. *The TRG series for being a full upgrade TPG series, improving on its weaknesses. *The TRG-SE for its extremely high accuracy, exceedingly fast firing speed (for an OHK sniper), 10 rounds *The TPG-1 Master for maintaining the pre-nerfed traits of both the TPG/TRG series, combined with even more features, making it unstoppable. *The M99-II for its fully automatic OHKO ability and its 99 accuracy rating. Sub-Machine Guns *The P90 series for their fast fire rate, decent damage, and exceedingly large clip size. *The UMP family for its high ammo capacity, decent fire rate, and excellent damage for a Submachine Gun. *The PP-19 family for its ridiculously high Magazine size, steady fire rate, and decent power. *The TMP for its high damage, integrated supressor and iTech scope Machine Guns *The RPK-74M, for sniper-like accuracy, high damage, and overall effectiveness. *The MG36, for its devastating similarity to the G36 and it ability to effectively kill from close and extremely far ranges with its scope and devastating stats which few machine guns rival. *The MG42 Steel for its high damage and extreme rate of fire making it very deadly in close quarters Shotguns *The M4 Super 90 due to its high rate of fire for a Shotgun, high damage, relatively silent shots, low recoil, reload speed, and portability (Although the Super 90 might only seem overpowered because almost every other shotgun is "underpowered"). *The Pancor Jackhammer, for its automatic borderline 2-shot kill capability. Pistols *While not necessarily overpowered, the G23 series is known for its clean action, smooth firing speed, and effective damage; a trait most other handguns lack. Can easily replace a primary weapon. *The USP Tactical and USP Tactical SE for their damage and effectiveness; also able to replace a Primary weapon. *The 44Rem Rev for its 2 hit kill, fast reload, and a fire rate that's faster than the Anaconda Gold . *The C1851N for having a fast fire rate for a revolver, high portability and accuracy, and a 2 to 3 shot kill. Melee Weapons *The Tracker Knife for its extreme lightness, attack speed, and overwhelming damage. *The Dom Pedro Sword for its extreme length, relatively quick attack rate, and raw power; making it very efficient for shifting. *The Tiger Strider for its fast attack speed and severe damage rate, and the ability to OHK with an attack to the back. Explosives *The M32 Grenade Launcher because of its twelve rounds of explosive, 2HKO grenades. The ''Frozen Tuna is one of Goro's and Max's weapons that they can obtain in Dark Cloud and Dark Cloud 2, respectively. In the first game, it is a Tier 2 Weapon and cannot be built-up to, but in Dark Cloud 2 it can build-up. In the second, it's the Turtle Shell Hammer's evolution and it has no special abilities. Its in-game description in both games reads "Too hard to eat so use it as a weapon." '''Attack':22 Endurance:20 Speed:40 Magic:10 WHP:80 Ice:20 Mage:18 Etc.:0 The '''Island King' is one of Monica Raybrandt's ultimate swords in Dark Cloud 2. It builds up from the Griffon Fork, the Sword of Zeus, the Shining Bravado or the 7th Heaven. It doesn't come with any ability. Its in-game description reads "Once used by the great ancient king, Kamehameha." The Island King is Monica's most powerful sword in Dark Cloud 2. Its very high Beast, Exorcism and Scale stats will kill undead monsters, beasts and reptiles in no time. Its high Smash stats will increase the damage done to armored enemies, though the Island King isn't quite as powerful as Max's ultimate hammers. Although it has a slow four-hit combo, like the Sword of Zeus, Island King's brute attack power is unmatched by any other sword. This sword can't be found in chests. It's only obtainable with the build up system. It cannot be invented or bought. The Island King is a high-tier weapon (Tier 9) so it will gain 6 Synthesis Points (SP) per level-up.'' *''Type: Misc.'' *''MP Cost: 5/Time'' *''Stats: --'' *''Effects: Transforms into a bone-throwing skeleton, occasionally dealing 9999 damage to anything but can always be killed in one hit.'' *''Description: Transforms into a skeleton.'' More of a "fun" combo than a practical one. You turn into a skeleton (the same ones you fight throughout the game). You'll normally throw regular bones that do trivial damage, but randomly you'll throw a Big Bone, which does 9999 to enemies regardless of their defense (including bosses) except dracula in 2nd form, who will only take 450 damage. However, any hit, no matter how weak, will kill you instantly. As you are often swarmed by enemies, this is incredibly hard to pull off against regular enemies, and by the time you get it, you'll have defeated all of the bosses besides Dracula (except in Magician mode). If you get the 'Bear Ring' from the Skeleton Medalist, you'll turn into a cartoon bear. The bear is weak, though stronger than the skeleton (expect for the Big Bone, which the bear cannot do), however it can still be killed in one hit. Instead of the big bone, the bear has 2 sub weapons. '''up+'''B will cause him to throw his projectiles at a higher angle, and '''down+'''B will cause him to throw a bomb. This is an easter egg made for amusement, not something to use for getting through the game. The '''Quacker' is a grenade that looks like a rubber duck and is very powerful. To unlock the Quacker you must take back the Funland Tactical Location. The next time you return, the Quacker can be found at the Chuck's Ducks 2 stall. In order to keep them you must store them at an Agency Landing Zone. Once thrown the Quacker will stick to whatever it lands on, then it can be remotely detonated. It was not obtainable in the demo.'' The iconic weapon of the Assassins, the Hidden Blade was a weapon used for both stealth assassinations and regular combat. It was their most versatile weapon, with multiple upgrades and forms of use. It consisted of a retractable blade, usually in conjunction with a bracer, which could be discretely extended or retracted; making it a valuable tool for assassinations. The Hidden Gun, also referred to as the Pistol, was one of the additional innovations of the Hidden Blade invented by the Assassin Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad using the Apple of Eden. After discovering the design schematics for the hidden gun on one of Altaïr's Codex pages, Leonardo da Vinci managed to craft one for the use of Ezio Auditore. In Assassin's Creed II, the broom acquired by bumping store owners holding them was treated as both a sword and a hammer for the purpose of counters. Since all of the counters but the ones that just knock the enemy down are 1-hit kills, the broom becomes laughably powerful. See that elite-looking guard in massive shining armor that dwarfs normal guards' armor? Let him strike at you and then counter, and if you are lucky (as in, not unlucky) you will hit them in the (armored) gut with the soft bristles and proceed to finish them of with an upswing that should merely give your enemy's helmet a dusting. Or, if you are really lucky, you will finish them off by slicing into their neck and pulling it out with a glorious spin. And yes, blood will fly if it is turned on. rocket launchers with Infinite Ammo are often included in the resident evil games. The Infinite Ammo versions are aquired by accomplishing special requriements or in Resident Evil 4/ Resident Evil 5 they need to be bought at a very high price. Red Shells are items in all Mario Kart games. They can home in on the opponent whose rank is one higher than the driver's. Red Shells can be picked up in singles or triples, in which case they circle around the kart until all three are fired. In this state, they can be used as a barrier, useful for blocking contact with other hazards, such as Bananas. However, they offer no protection against Blue Shells and Fake Item Boxes. If the character comes in contact with any other driver, then the other driver will be knocked over. The exception to this rule is in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, where the shells are carried rather than circle around a character's kart. Red Shells are actually Red Koopa shells. It is possible to fire Red Shells backwards, however, they do not travel along the course, instead travel in a straight line. However, if the player is facing the wrong direction, and fires it forwards (i.e. backwards to the direction of the course), it will travel in that direction and then immediately turn around and travel in the correct direction, to the player in the next position, however, if the player in the next position is just behind the player who fired the shell (for example, is almost a full lap ahead), then firing the red shell forward, facing backwards, will result in the shell targetting that player, in the opposite direction. Another interesting thing about the red shell is that if its target jumps over a gap, and lets the red shell travel under him or her, the red shell will usually stop and then reverse backwards into the target. Red Shells offer the best protection in Mario Kart Wii. The Excalipur is a sword wielded by Gilgamesh, who has confused it with the Excalibur. When he uses it in battle, he is seen by Exdeath, who banishes him to the Void for his incompetence. After his defeat, Excalipur can be equipped to a character. Though its Battle Power is high, it always deals 1 damage, and it never misses. It is thus useful when fighting the Skull Eater enemy to AP grind, who has high evasion but only 1 HP. It can also be equipped to do high damage with Goblin Punch, which deals damage based on the equipped weapon similar to the Fight command, but does not include the code causing Excalipur to deal only 1 damage. In addition, it is a powerful weapon when thrown in battle, often dealing 9999 damage to a single enemy. The '''Whistling Pinwheel' is a magical murder weapon that first appeared in and Luck o' the Irish. Orange and Pear loves playing with it, although Pear is the last known fruit who possessed it until Future Orange took it to prevent it from entering the wrong hands. It appears to be a harmless childish toy, but in truth, it is the most powerful weapon known to man or fruit, as when used correctly, it can destroy anything. The fate of the pinwheel is currently unknown, apart from the fact that it is hidden on a bookshelf. Evil Orange had been killed by this magical murder weapon, making him the second orange seen dying in the Annoying Orange series.'' possibly best tf2 loadout: minigun, scottish resistance & butterfly knife The Augmented Reaction Suit or the ARS. is a futuristic battle suit designed and created by Sam Gideon(who really needs to get rid of his cigars)and funded by DARPA out of the ambition to create an infantry unit that equals, if not exceed, the mobility, firepower, and command situational awareness capabilities of the existing main battle tanks. Its other function was to act as a experimental supersoldier on the battlefield capable of performing any role from reconnasaince to healing injuries to full on combat. The battle suit was primarily crafted from a carbon nanite-based textile, an advance material famous for its steel-like toughness,its transparent perceptible weigh and its regenerative properties. In order to test its capabilities, DARPA sends Sam himself to conduct some field testing in the midst of the conflict with the Russian forces by assisting the American forces assualting the station. The Dagger of Time is an Artifact linked to the Sands of Time. It enables the wielder to reverse, stop, slow, and use various Sand Powers, as well as protect him/her from changes in the timeline or alteration by the Sands. Corrupted Ashbringer Binds when picked up Unique Sword Two-Hand Speed 3.60 259 - 389 Damage (90.0 damage per second) -25 Stamina Durability 120 / 120 Requires Level 60 Item Level 86Disenchants into: Not disenchantable Equip: Inflicts the will of the Ashbringer upon the wielder. Equip: Increases your critical strike rating by 28. Equip: Increases your hit rating by 10. Chance on hit: Steals 185 to 215 life from target enemy. "Blade of the Scarlet Highlord" Sell Price: 11http://www.wowwiki.com/Money#Types_of_coins 6http://www.wowwiki.com/Money#Types_of_coins 31http://www.wowwiki.com/Money#Types_of_coins That Overpowered gun I completely made up. The proton cannon is one of Iron Man's and War Machines Hyper Combo's. Iron Man summons a gigantic repulsor cannon and mounts it on his shoulder. Then proceeds to shoot out a enormous beam directly in front of him. Proton Cannon has a slow start up time and can easily be interrupted by a fast attack thus ending the hyper combo. So using this move haphazardly isn't ideal. Although if the opponent is directly in front of Iron Man while activating the hyper combo causes them to get hit by the cannon when its summoned. The Multi-Vision Goggles are Third Echelon's experimental vision devices issued to all Splinter Cell operatives in the field for the purpose of being able to operate in multiple environments when deployed on a mission. They have two or more vision modes and were a signature part of a Splinter Cell's outfit, coming in two- (in shades of blue, red or green) or three-lensed (in shades of green or blue) versions. The green, three-lensed version is Sam Fisher's iconic and most known goggles. Third Echelon's MV goggles were succeded by the Ultra High-Frequency Sonar Goggles (see Sonar Goggles), now Third Echelon's standard goggles. In addition to being used by Third Echelon (and SHADOWNET), MV headgear are also used by various groups such as ECHELON and ARGUS PMC. In Just Cause 2, the device is different and called just Grappler. It gives Rico the ability to pull himself to any solid surface (note that water is not a solid), within 100 meters and attach objects to each other. Using the Grappler automatically pulls Rico towards what it hooks onto (including vehicles) at a high rate of speed. In Just Cause 2, the device is no-longer shaped like a gun and the harpoon is now shaped like a bull's horns, and can grab onto anything solid. The device is constantly connected to Ricos hand. The new Grappler automatically pulls Rico to the target (or the target to Rico). Manual cable reeling is no longer possible. Rico can use the grappling hook to pull himself towards solid surfaces, including cars, boats, planes, people, and walls. The object must be within 100 meters. Fast objects like wind turbines and planes about to take off can be grappled. This enables him to scale buildings, and jump onto civilian and enemy vehicles, and hijack vehicles. Category:keener Category:Linker Category:lists